tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferguson TE20
The Ferguson TE 20 was built from 1946 to 1956. The model had a range of engine options and specials for differing markets. The actual numbers sold of some versions was very low. The TE stood for Tractor England This was Ferguson's third attempt to build a cheap simple tractor after his JV with David Brown to build the Ferguson-Brown failed to sell as well as expected due to cost. Then his JV with Henry Ford produced the Ford-Ferguson, which sold well, but then Harry Ferguson and Henry Ford parted ways. Model history Ferguson 28 The colloquial term “Ferguson 28” is widely used in Australia and New Zealand for later models of the TE-20 including the petrol TEA-20 and diesel TEF-20. “Ferguson 28” has never been an official tractor model designation. Initially the TE-20 had the “Continental” Z120 23HP engine, as did the Detroit built TO20 introduced a year later. The 80mm bore “Standard” petrol engine was phased in in mid 1947 as the TEA-20. Approx 3,000 of the 20,500 tractors built to December 31st 1947 being TE-A 20s. Subsequent to the introduction of the 85mm bore TE-D 20 in April 1949 the petrol engine was also made with 85mm bore which increased its power to just over 28hp. The term “Fergie 28” refers to the nominal horsepower of the later range of tractors. To benefit from the reputation of the later models in the used tractor market, the 23HP TE-20 is often advertised simply as TE-20, only very rarely is it referred to in Australia as a “Ferguson 23”. This term is unheard of in the UK. Specifications Data required weight Production data Versions Serial No data Preservation Ferguson TE-20 - 702XUN with loader + saw at Notts NVTEC rally 2011 - IMG 2963.JPG|702 XUN with a loader and saw bench Ferguson TE-20 - 702XUN with loader + saw at Notts NVTEC rally 2011 - IMG 2961.JPG Ferguson TE-20 - 702XUN with loader + saw at Notts NVTEC rally 2011 - IMG 2955.JPG Ferguson TE-20 - NPO 581 at sandtoft - IMG 2949.JPG|NPO 581 at Sandtoft 2012 Ferguson TE-20 - NPO 581 at sandtoft - IMG 2948.JPG Ferguson TE-20 JPY 717 at Shildon 2012 - IMG 4284.JPG|JPY 717 at Sildon tractor rally Ferguson TE-20 - JPY 717 at Shildon 2012 - IMG 4283.JPG Ferguson TE-20 - LBX 77 at Neath 2012 - IMG 7884.JPG|LBX 77 at Neath Vintage Rally File:Ferguson_TED20_-_RWD_546_(131)_at_Hollowell_2010_-_IMG_4314.JPG|TED 20 at Hollowell Steam Rally/2010 These are probably the most popular tractor in preservation in the UK. * List known examples below with reg No and/or serial no to identify them. (table to be added when a few examples listed) * Ferguson TED-20 1950 BBD 844S s/n unknown - owned by G.Cross shown at Stoke Goldington Steam Rally 2009 * Ferguson TEF-20 1950 unknown s/n unknown - owned by R. Webb shown at Stoke Goldington Steam rally 2009 - Industrial tyres and down swept exhaust. * Ferguson TE20 1951 OBH 814 s/n TED 187616 - owned by G. Markham shown at Stoke Goldington Steam Rally 2009, with Earth Scoop * Ferguson TED-20 1952 GFX 872 s/n unknown - owned by J. Baily shown at Stoke Goldington Steam Rally 2009, Fitted with a Winsam cab * Ferguson TEF-20 1952 JDO 882 s/n unknown - owned by D. Bolton shown at Stoke Goldington 2009 * Ferguson TEA-20 1954 Unknown s/n unknown - owned by C.Beech shown at Stoke Goldington 2009 In unrestored as found condition Ferguson TEA - 20 1954 s/n 395183 owned by Robert Mullign Prince Edward Island Canada (ph 902 888 7930) * add any more tractors here (nearly 1/2 million to go) See also * List of Ferguson tractors * Massey Ferguson ; Other models * Ferguson type A - more commonly called the Ferguson-Brown * Ford-Ferguson - 9N and 2N ** Ford N series - Includes 8N built by Ford after split * Ferguson TO-series - overseas version of TE-20 * Ferguson TO-35 - Successor to TO-20 * Ferguson FE-35 - Successor to TE-20, replaced by MF 35 after merger with Massey-Harris References / sources * Various issues of T&M and Classic Tractor Magazine * The Ferguson Tractor Story by Stuart Gibbard * The Massey Ferguson Club * Friends of Ferguson External links * AGCO official web site - Owners of Ferguson brand and Massey Ferguson TE-20 Category:Ferguson TE-20 Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:25 hp tractors Category:32 hp tractors Category:20 (model number)